<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>赌局 by Jellise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384423">赌局</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellise/pseuds/Jellise'>Jellise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellise/pseuds/Jellise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc俗梗，勿上升</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 圭云</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>赌局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p>“今天也是很普通的一天呢。”金钟云这样想着。</p><p>金钟云像往常一样坐在弟弟的咖啡店的窗边角落里，有一搭没一搭地喝着咖啡，手边是满是线条堆砌的草稿本，能隐约看出一个戒指的形状。</p><p>金钟云支着头看向窗外，正是黄昏时分，街上熙熙攘攘，一对学生模样的情侣手牵手走过，彼此脸上幸福的笑容仿佛在宣告自己的热恋期。金钟云望着窗外甜蜜的情侣，出神地想着曺圭贤现在在做什么，大概就是那些开会审批策划之类的无趣事情，金钟云可受不了那样刻板压抑的工作环境。</p><p>回过神来，金钟云把精力又集中到眼前的设计稿上，拿着笔轻轻地画着，可怎么画都觉得不对，最终只是把笔尖生气地戳到本子上，重重地画下一个叉。</p><p>金钟云叹了口气，也许是自己心绪不净的原因，这个设计已经好几天没有思路继续了。扫掉无辜受到牵连断掉的笔头，认命地合上本子，金钟云拿出手机想要给曺圭贤发个信息。</p><p>“下班了吗？”</p><p>发完之后金钟云放下手机，继续看向窗外发呆，时不时瞟下手机看是否收到回复。</p><p>十分钟过去了，手机还是静悄悄的。金钟云忍不住打开两人的聊天记录，上面还停留在昨晚的晚安问候。随手往上翻了翻，竟然没几下就到了上周的记录，金钟云觉得两人最近都没有好好地说过话。上次见面还是周末，那时候一切还很正常，不知道为什么最近突然就变得有些疏远起来，或者说是曺圭贤单方面的疏远。金钟云起初和往常一样，但曺圭贤却很明显的降低了回复频率，甚至最近都没有主动打过电话给他。金钟云不知道原因是什么，但在敏感地察觉到曺圭贤的冷淡后，他也放缓了沟通的频率，“可能他最近太忙了”金钟云这样安慰自己。</p><p>“臭小子：还没有，可能今天需要加班了。”<br/>
“臭小子：哥有什么事吗？”</p><p>收到曺圭贤的回复，金钟云看了好一会儿，打下一段文字，改来改去最终还是全部删掉，只说“没什么事，提醒你要注意吃晚饭，不要太辛苦。”</p><p>其实金钟云想说的很多，想问问他最近是不是很忙很累，都没有时间和自己联系；也想问问他有没有按时吃饭，有没有一忙起来就随便对待自己的身体；还想问明晚他会不会去酒吧，自己准备了一首新曲；但最想说的还是我想你了。不过这些话最终只是咽回金钟云的肚子里，他有点唾弃自己的矫情劲儿，都是三十岁的人了，不是满世界只有恋爱一件大事的年纪了，各自都有事情去忙碌是很正常的事情。他不愿猜测别的原因，只想着曺圭贤最近一定很忙，自己也不必要因为一点思念给他带去不必要的打扰。</p><p>“臭小子赶紧忙完吧！”金钟云心里碎碎念，几口把剩下的咖啡喝下肚，收拾了下自己的东西，和这家店的老板——他弟弟金钟真打了个招呼就离开了。初春的风还带着些许的凉意，吹得金钟云精神一抖，他拢了拢身上的外套，走向熟悉的音像店，思索着应该挑选一部什么类型的电影去填满这个夜晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“社长nim，明天上午九点W公司的代表会来和您商谈合作事宜，下午两点有一个会议，届时会长也会参加..”</p><p>曺圭贤一边看着手中的文件，一边听着助理汇报明天的日程安排，突然被亮起的手机屏幕吸引了注意。</p><p>“云：没什么事，提醒你要注意吃晚饭，不要太辛苦。”</p><p>曺圭贤不自觉地弯起了嘴角，却没有进一步的动作，只是静静地看着手机屏幕陷入灰暗。</p><p>助理报告完后便离开了，曺圭贤不断点亮手机，看着提示中心的消息提醒，心烦意乱地翻着手中的文件。其实今天也没什么事情了，但曺圭贤愣是给自己加了个班，因为他还没想好怎么去面对金钟云，所以索性真的像回复的那般“加班”了，来堵住爱人没有说出口的想念。</p><p>可能是消息提醒里那人的回复过于扎眼，曺圭贤最终还是没忍住点开对话框，却只是看了几遍就退到了主界面，屏幕上和李赫宰的对话框格外刺眼。</p><p>“李赫宰：我突然想起来，你和金钟云咋样了？这都半年了还没睡上，你行不行啊？这算不算我赢了啊？”</p><p>“李赫宰：啧，我发现这个赌局当初设计的不合理啊，你肯定是一早就计划好了，怕输给我特意不设置时限，太狡猾了哼哼！”</p><p>“李赫宰：不过可真有你的啊，我可是第一次见你和一个人在一起那么久，还没把人吃干抹净，真不知道是你动了真情还是金钟云真的难搞。”</p><p>“李赫宰：喂你干嘛不回复我，我都看到你刚才正在输入中了！”</p><p>“李赫宰：下次见到你我一定要好好说道说道！”</p><p>曺圭贤看着聊天记录不由得陷入沉思。最开始确实是只看上了那人的外表，再加上朋友激将打赌要睡到他，可接触下来，曺圭贤发现了那人内里的柔软细腻，也沉溺于那人对他的疼爱关心，没想到一转眼就是半年时间。</p><p>李赫宰那句“动了真心”像是闷头一棍打在曺圭贤脑袋上，让他不由得停下脚步。自己对金钟云动了真心？怎么可能？如果一定要回答自己面对金钟云时加速的心跳的话，不过是一时的荷尔蒙作祟。</p><p>曺圭贤并不相信爱情，在他看来，爱情就像有游戏，没有人会真的认真。或许是家庭环境的影响，像他这样的出身说来也不奇怪，尽管彼此互为初恋的父母现在还不是各玩各的，从小会满足他的一切要求，但却没有什么时间陪他。小圭贤以为自己只要表现的更好就会得到父母更多的关心，所以他放下了喜欢的漫画，极其严格的要求自己，每次竞赛第一名时父母聚在一起为他庆祝都让他无比幸福，可幸福总是很短暂，小圭贤认为是自己不够努力，尽管很累还是逼着自己前进，只是为了父母多一点的关注和爱。所以最初发现父母有外遇的时候，年纪尚小的曺圭贤心里受到了巨大的冲击，原来父母的冷漠只是因为厌恶了面对彼此，自己只是沦为了他俩关系恶化的牺牲品。小圭贤还是很努力，但不再是为了得到父母的关注，忙碌和压力变成了麻痹自己的良剂。随着时间的推移，他也慢慢地麻木了，仿佛平静的死水，甚至可以平和的接受父母三天两头就换新的外遇对象，父母直夸赞他的成熟与稳重，他笑着接受了。唯一让他会起波澜的的是，那些家庭聚会，因为那时他要配合父母，完成一出幸福家庭的演出给所有人观赏，只有这时，会让他感觉讽刺和痛。</p><p>所以说爱情是什么？不过就是一时兴起，互有所图，各取所需罢了。</p><p>尽管心里一直坚定着这样的想法，曺圭贤的心里却还是无法平静，因为这次确实如李赫宰所说那般不同以往。</p><p>金钟云确实是一个不一样的存在，和以前交往过的莺莺燕燕都不一样，他仿佛是一池清澈的池水，温柔又包容，氤氲的水汽柔柔地包裹着他，让他可以一时放下防备和顾虑，轻松地表现自己的喜怒哀乐。</p><p>让曺圭贤更在意的是刻入脑海的的金钟云的影子：看到下属点的美味下午茶外卖，他会想买来给金钟云尝尝；办公室被助理更换了新的应季花朵时，曺圭贤会偷偷找好角度拍下来发给金钟云，因为金钟云一定会喜欢；应酬喝酒时他会想到金钟云的叮嘱，然后乖乖地吃一些东西垫着保护肠胃；看到朋友分享的旅游美景，他会不自觉地记住地点，在下一个假期带金钟云去玩。他把自己生活的一切细节都不自觉地和金钟云联系在了一起，这种失控的感觉让他倍感焦灼，这不是一个好现象，所以他决定给自己时间冷却一下，不断提醒自己这只是一个赌局，没什么好在意的。</p><p>只是因为自己最近太忙，习惯了和他在一起而已，换成别人也没差。曺圭贤这样想着，给李赫宰回复了一句话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云坐在吧台划着手机，手边放着一杯冰水，一会儿就要上台了，喝酒是不合适的。金钟云在这家酒吧做驻唱的时间也不短了，倒并不是以此为生，只是兴趣而已，之前也在不同的酒吧唱过，因为和酒吧老板金希澈合的来，所以才转换了阵地。</p><p>其实金钟云心里还是很感谢金希澈的邀请的，不然也不会遇到曺圭贤了。他俩的交往过程说来也很寻常，酒吧相遇，然后坠入爱河。要说有什么不普通，那便是二人身份悬殊，让金钟云不由得心怀不安，他不知道为什么曺圭贤会喜欢上他。不过说完全不清楚也不可能，在酒吧无外乎就是外表入了眼缘。金钟云驻唱经历中，被搭讪的频率之高让他都快麻木，他向来不喜欢这样的轻佻，一律冷脸拒绝，一点暧昧回旋都不给对方留下。正是这份清楚，让金钟云缺乏安全感，如果真的只是因为皮囊，那么新鲜感一过，这份感情就将被宣布终结。</p><p>金钟云不是没有恋爱过，但曺圭贤的出现带来的心动是他从未感受过的。用帅气多金来形容曺圭贤十分贴切，光这四个字就足以成为无数人爱上他的理由。可金钟云不是，这些对他来说并不重要，他甚至希望曺圭贤只是一个和他身份对等的人，这样他才不会在感情中惴惴不安又缺乏自信。</p><p>“钟云哥，你在想什么？”李东海戳了戳金钟云的腰问道。</p><p>李东海是金希澈的表弟，在酒吧帮忙管理，时不时也会心血来潮充当一下调酒师的角色。因为出众的外表李东海也没少被酒吧的人打扰，他性格单纯又不善拒绝，金希澈盯不住的时候，金钟云帮忙解围了很多次，再加上两人性格某种感性的相似度，一来二去两人变成了很亲的兄弟。李东海很喜欢这个看起来很冷很凶，但实际热心又善良，总是很照顾他的哥哥。</p><p>“啊！”金钟云敏感地弹了一下，没好气地揉了一把李东海的脑袋：“你小子不要老是突然吓我！”</p><p>李东海笑着哥哥的有趣反应，又突然想起来什么似的收起了笑容，小心翼翼地问着：“哥，你最近和那个曺圭贤怎么样啊？”</p><p>“就还是那样啊，没什么特别的。”金钟云犹豫了一下，还是没把实情说出来，不应该让弟弟担心自己。“你呢？怎么没看见李赫宰过来啊？上次我来的时候也没看到他，也真是稀奇，他最近也很忙吗？”</p><p>“…我俩吵架了，我让他别来烦我。”李东海撇了一下嘴有些生气道。</p><p>“怎么突然吵架了？因为什么啊？”</p><p>“还不是因为他帮着曺..没什么！就是他做了一些不好的事情，让我很生气！”李东海心里一抖，果然自己心里藏不住事，差点就说出来了。</p><p>可能因为酒吧音乐声太大，金钟云没太深究李东海说了一半的话，只当是弟弟不愿意说。看李东海的状态，加上过往他俩吵架的经验来看，李赫海俩人没两天就好了，也就不再多担心，揉揉李东海的手安慰道：“哎呀，你也不要一生气就不理他，好好沟通一下就好啦。”</p><p>李东海叹了口气没再说话，他怕自己再张嘴就一不小心就全都说了，可他还不知道该不该让钟云哥知道。</p><p> </p><p>这周酒吧的主题是“爱情”，很俗气的话题，但金希澈一腔热血“你懂什么，爱情这个话题是永恒不变的经典！”，并特意将店里的每个角落都缀以鲜红的玫瑰作为装饰。</p><p>配合主题选曲的时候，金钟云第一时间就想到了一首歌——一首自作曲——一首想着曺圭贤作的曲。曲子已经完成一段时间了，但是金钟云没有唱给过任何人听。可能珍藏在心里太久了，这次这个主题让金钟云产生了无论如何都想唱的冲动，他偏执的认为或许将爱意公之于众就能得到大家的祝福。所以尽管曺圭贤今天不在，他还是选择了这首，想要和大家自己分享幸福。</p><p>“以后有机会再让他听到吧。”金钟云在前奏响起时这样想着。金希澈不知道从哪里搞来了泡泡机，飞舞在空中的泡泡折射出斑斓的光，透过泡泡，酒吧的一切都变得暧昧不明，场景逐渐模糊旋转，重叠在美好的记忆中。金钟云缓缓闭上眼睛，轻柔地唱着。</p><p>힘든 하루였나요 나에겐 투정 부려도 돼요<br/>
过了一天很累吗 可以和我抱怨的<br/>
또 울컥했던 일이 맴돌고 있나요<br/>
又有烦心的事情缠身吗<br/>
괜찮아요 나를 봐요<br/>
没关系 看着我<br/>
지금부터 세 가지 참 좋은 것만 생각 해봐요<br/>
现在开始想想三件 让人很开心的事情吧<br/>
따뜻한 공기 눈부신 날씨와 창 밖에 내 모습<br/>
温暖的空气 耀眼的天气 还有窗外我的模样<br/>
말했잖아요 어두워져야 빛나는 걸 볼 수 있다고<br/>
我不是说过吗 只有在黑暗中才能看到发光的事物</p><p> </p><p>“喂，在这里睡觉的话能不能麻烦您移步？”金钟云看着对面撑着头一点一点的曺圭贤没好气道。</p><p>金钟云如往常一样坐在弟弟的咖啡店窗边角落画着设计稿，不一样的是对面又赖了一个曺圭贤。</p><p>金钟云在酒吧唱歌没少遇到搭讪追求的，碰壁后锲而不舍的不止一个，但曺圭贤是第一个追出酒吧的，天知道为什么自己去哪儿都能“碰巧”遇到他。刚刚一直缠着他说话的曺圭贤发现根本不会得到回应之后，就只好支着头看着对面的金钟云和他手中不断完整的作品，看着看着没想到打起了瞌睡。</p><p>被叫醒的曺圭贤睁着大大的眼睛，视线却没有焦点，仿佛不知道自己为何会出现在这里。</p><p>曺圭贤现在的样子哪里能看出一点商业精英的模样，完全就是一个傻乎乎的单纯大学生模样，只有这个时候金钟云才觉得曺圭贤表现出了他这个年纪应该有的面貌。倒不是说曺圭贤平时很老气，而是他平时那副被商场磨练出来的胸有成竹、胜券在握的老成，以及他明明嘴上说着对你喜欢你，可从他的眼里却读不出温度时，让金钟云敏感地察觉到曺圭贤可能内里并不如外表一样开朗，甚至可以说得上是冷漠，他可以对什么都感兴趣，但他其实对什么都不感兴趣。</p><p>金钟云多情，最不喜这种冷漠。</p><p>可是曺圭贤最近开始会偶尔不设防地流露出属于他年纪的憨态，每每看到都会让金钟云心跳漏了一拍，比如现在。这就像掘金一样，看着平平无奇的土地下居然埋藏了珍宝，这种反差让金钟云无法在窥得一角后就浅尝辄止，着迷般地慢慢发掘着，期待着见到宝藏全貌的一天。但直到那一天为止，金钟云都不会承认心动二字。</p><p>又睁着眼迷糊了一会儿，曺圭贤突然想起自己来的目的，赶紧揉了揉自己的脸，又恢复了平时狡黠的样子。这时金钟云才收回视线，继续集中在自己的画稿上，曺圭贤又开始絮絮叨叨地试图和他说话，而金钟云开始慢慢回应着，带着嘴边不易察觉的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>별빛이 모이는 곳 난 여기에서 기다릴게요<br/>
星光聚集的地方 我会在这里等你<br/>
두 눈을 감고 날아 올라요 내가 안아줄게요<br/>
闭上双眼展翅高飞吧 我会拥抱你<br/>
창 틈에 스민 달빛을 타고 나에게로 오고 있나요<br/>
你是否正乘着窗隙间透出的月光 来到我身边呢</p><p> </p><p>“烦人的小子：哥，我打听到会贤站那边一个咖啡厅最近以“mindfulness”为主题布置的很漂亮呢！听说很有人气，哥要不要和我一起去呀^^”</p><p>曺圭贤不像最开始那样总是米其林餐厅等声色场所进行邀约，现在会发掘一些可爱主题的咖啡厅、有限时展览的美术馆这些金钟云经常去的地方，不知道是曺圭贤投其所好，还是也开始学会享受这些了，毕竟一开始曺圭贤追着他来咖啡厅的时候，那一脸藏不住的嫌弃和坐不住的小动作都历历在目。</p><p>金钟云觉得曺圭贤是变化了一些的。在咖啡厅也不是火烧屁股一样，或者时时刻刻骚扰金钟云，他也变得有事可做，有时候是工作的事情，有时真的只是补眠，但是更多时候是拿着一本本漫画开心地读着，看到什么激动的画面，还要拉着金钟云声色并茂地讲给他听，看着曺圭贤一脸开心明亮的男孩样子，金钟云是舍不得拒绝的，事实上他已经很久没有拒绝过曺圭贤了。</p><p>曺圭贤可能最近有点忙，烦扰金钟云的频率有所降低，算来也有几天没有见面了。不过不巧的是可能这个咖啡厅过于有名，前天金钟云才和朋友去过，可金钟云还是回复了好。</p><p>那个主题确实很不错，再去一次也很好，金钟云想着，才不是因为想见他这种幼稚的原因。</p><p>金钟云回复之后很快就接到了曺圭贤的电话：“哥~你在干嘛呢？”</p><p>“在遛狗。”</p><p>“你一会儿有空吗？咱们一会儿就去那个咖啡厅好不好？”</p><p>金钟云看了眼时间，已经下午五点半，“那里很远诶！他们七点就关门了，这么着急去吗？”</p><p>“哎呀我现在就出发，肯定赶得上的。我就是很想见哥嘛！哥需不需要我去接你啊？”</p><p>“..不用了，我自己过去比较快。”</p><p>“那哥你现在就赶紧出发哦！谁晚到就请客吃晚饭！”</p><p>感受到曺圭贤语气中不同以往的急迫，金钟云隐隐察觉他有些不对劲。收起手机，金钟云拽着melo和小不点调转方向快步回家，一边和它们抱怨着曺圭贤小算盘打得精明： “还谁晚到谁请客吃饭？谁答应和他吃晚饭了！”</p><p>在店里见面的时候已经六点快半，曺圭贤一身正装踩着闭店的尾巴坐到了金钟云旁边。</p><p>金钟云停下刷sns的手，站起来的同时拽起了曺圭贤，一边不由得吐槽到：“都和你说会来不及的..这都马上就关门了，他们展出的内容还蛮丰富的，我估计你是看不完了..抓紧时间看看吧！”</p><p>曺圭贤没有像往常一样振振有词地反驳金钟云，乖乖地任由他拉着走。金钟云带着曺圭贤熟门熟路地一处一处看。走马观花了几分钟，金钟云看着一言不发的曺圭贤，没有继续室内的游览，直接带他去了室外的水池，把他按坐在地上，自己也坐在了旁边。</p><p>已经是深秋的傍晚，一阵秋风袭来，激得地上的人抖了抖。金钟云稍微换了下姿势，抱着膝盖保暖，没有转头，只是看着对面镜子反射的人像轻声说着：“怎么了吗？看你不太精神。”</p><p>曺圭贤今天有点过于安静了，完全看不到平日的或狡黠或精明的开朗模样。他看起来有些累，没有回答金钟云，只是把头轻仰着靠向身后的墙壁，闭着眼睛深呼吸了几次，再睁开眼睛时曺圭贤转头看向金钟云：“我可以靠一会儿吗？”说罢没有等回复就自顾自地靠在了金钟云的肩膀上。</p><p>金钟云没有转头也没有拒绝他。一定是发生了什么吧，金钟云这样想着，不知道怎么安慰他，如果不愿意说的话，或许能让他静一静也好。</p><p>秋冬的夜晚格外的黑，一弯月牙暗淡着在厚重的云朵中若隐若现地，店里暖黄的灯光透过落地玻璃窗洒在池中波澜的水面上闪闪发着光，金钟云看着池面中明暗交织的一双影子放空自己，只觉得左肩膀很暖，曺圭贤的头发很软，毛茸茸地扫在脸上有点痒。</p><p>两个人静静地依偎着，谁也没再开口，直到店员礼貌地出来提醒闭店，两人才不好意思地站起来准备离开。</p><p>再走进店里的时候，曺圭贤那副脆弱的模样仿佛被留在了那池清水中，笑嘻嘻地向金钟云撒娇道：“哥早知道就听你的下次再来了，这次真的没来得及都看完。而且哥你可太瘦了，肩膀硌死我了，现在我头还疼呢，你看看你是不是把我头硌出洞了？”一边说着，一边把头低在金钟云眼前。</p><p>金钟云看着没事了的曺圭贤也放下心来，用手指点了点眼前的脑袋：“事儿可真多，赶紧好好看路吧！”</p><p> </p><p>별빛이 모이는 곳 난 여기에서 기다릴게요<br/>
星光聚集的地方 我会在这里等你<br/>
두 눈을 감고 날아 올라요 내가 안아줄게요<br/>
闭上双眼展翅高飞吧 我会拥抱你</p><p> </p><p>“哥，我们打个赌吧怎么样？”</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“我赌今天这里会用一种新的咖啡豆制作咖啡。”</p><p>“那你不是输定了？我弟弟的店我还不知道，近半年都是这一种咖啡豆。”</p><p>“所以你赌不赌啊！赌吧赌吧~~”</p><p>“反正肯定是我赢，说吧，赌什么？”</p><p>“我输了的话，你随便让我做什么都行，但如果我赢了，哥你就答应和我在一起吧~~”</p><p>“都说了不可能换咖啡豆了，随便你吧..”</p><p>“来，哥，你快喝喝看，是不是换了新的咖啡豆，虽然我喝不出来，但你可要公平公正啊不能撒谎啊，不然晚上做梦我都会变成恶鬼骚扰你的！”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“怎么样嘛，换没换？”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“你别不说话啊，愿赌服输啊！”</p><p>“…我真是输给你了，你个傻瓜。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，那可说好了啊哥，今天开始我就是你的男朋友了~”</p><p> </p><p>나의 노래가 끝날 때쯤엔<br/>
在我的歌唱完的时候<br/>
햇살 눈부시겠죠<br/>
阳光将灿烂耀眼</p><p> </p><p>一曲终了，金钟云湿润的眼眶被掩藏在温柔的和弦和热烈的掌声中。</p><p> </p><p>（中）</p><p> </p><p>金钟云收拾好准备离开酒吧的时候，金希澈拉住了他，冲他挤眉弄眼：“看来你这恋爱够甜蜜啊，这歌儿唱的我都想谈恋爱了呢~”</p><p>金钟云瞟了他一眼：“你恋爱可没停过。”</p><p>“嘿，你还打趣我，我最近可真是没时间谈恋爱。上个月朴正洙那家酒吧比我这业绩好，我一想起见面时他趾高气昂和我炫耀的样子就来气，我现在可是满脑子工作，这个月一定要超他！”</p><p>“行行行，我看你和正洙哥就挺合适，不发展一下？”</p><p>“说什么呢臭小子，我们两个可真是极与极，光是想想和他在一起我就要起鸡皮疙瘩了！”金希澈说着还夸张地搓了搓胳膊。看着金钟云无语的样子，金希澈不再开玩笑，稍微正色道：“你们没啥事儿吧？”</p><p>“就还是那样啊。”</p><p>眼色极好的金希澈当然不会相信这般说辞：“…你不想说就算了。我也认识圭贤很久了，在我看来那小子就是没长大，还自以为成熟，要是有什么做的不好你多教教他，别和他一般见识。不过说真的，我能感觉到，圭贤对你很认真的，所以你也不要受那些风言风语的影响，他以前怎么样也都是以前了，现在我看他是真挺好的。”</p><p>“…圭贤对我很好，我也没在意他以前怎样。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，你俩没什么事就行了。一会儿怎么回去啊，用不用我帮你叫个车？”</p><p>“不用，我都多大个人了。走了啊~”金钟云说完拎着包就离开了热闹的酒店。已经是深夜，街道空无一人，安安静静地只有风吹过的声音，可金钟云心里却乱的不行。放下了拦出租的手，金钟云突然想走回家去，反正也不远。</p><p>金钟云想，难道真的这么明显吗？今天一个两个的，都来问他们怎么了，可是他也不知道啊，突然就变成这样了。</p><p>金钟云心中乱糟糟的。那埋在心底的不安在安静的夜晚疯狂生长，破土而出，被晚风吹得摇摇晃晃。</p><p>曺圭贤以前是什么样的人呢？“听说是个花花公子，没见在谁身上定过心，身边男男女女换个不停”，这是自己听到的对他的评价，半年时间据说对于曺圭贤这也是前所未有的一次。两人身份视野的差距，让自己的自卑总时不时出来作祟：他为什么会选择我呢？明明他有更多更好的选择。</p><p>是因为那个赌局吧。金钟云知道的，曺圭贤追求他缘起于一个荒谬的赌局——在看上他的外表和知道他不近人情后，和李赫宰抬杠抬出来的赌局“别人不行是别人，我曺圭贤一定能睡到他”。</p><p>知道这个赌局是在金钟云和曺圭贤在一起两个月的时候，在金希澈和李赫宰喝得醉醺醺时不小心听来的。刚知道的时候金钟云非常愤怒且难堪，想直接找到曺圭贤狠狠揍他一拳——但那样未免也太冲动了，所以他还是强行冷静了一下。那时候钟真看着低沉的自己，关切地询问着，在弟弟担心的眼光下，金钟云把一切都说了，排解了自己，也得以更客观地看待这件事情。仔细回想从认识到交往的这段时间，金钟云越想越觉得曺圭贤对自己的好都不是假的，种种细节流露出的爱意都不似假，而且以前与现在无关，判断只应该根据自己现在真实的感受，自己不应该因为这个一杆子打死。</p><p>因为太爱，所以金钟云最终开解了自己，只把赌局当成值得感谢的相遇。</p><p>因为交往以来一直亲亲密密地幸福着，金钟云把这件事也深深埋在心底不再翻看。但要说完全没有受到影响是不可能的，尽管选择了忽视，也选择了信任，但金钟云在“亲密关系”上还是有意地有所保留，不去主动推进更亲热的进展，想用时间去验证自己的选择是否正确。</p><p>可最近突如其来的疏远将那些金钟云视而不见的不安一把点燃，蔓延的大火将金钟云困住了。心里那个“他为什么会选择我”的疑问仿佛也过于自信了，他真的选择我了吗？金钟云不知道答案。</p><p>金钟云安安静静地走在无人的街道上，昏黄的路灯拖拽出长长的影子。那个影子搂住了自己的肩膀，来抵御夜晚的阵阵冷风，不知道还要多久才能回到家，可自己选择了走路，就总给走完不是吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大半夜走路回家真不是一个好选择，金钟云躺在床上昏昏沉沉地想着。吹着冷风走了快一个小时，心里还压着事儿，想不生病也难，都是自己作的，只能认栽。</p><p>金钟云因为工作原因，要么熬夜画设计图，要么去酒吧唱到深夜，长期熬夜加上长期节食进行身材管理让他的抵抗力也下降了不少，一年到头大病没有，但是感冒发烧都是家常便饭，连弟弟都见怪不怪了，可是曺圭贤每次都非常着急，几乎推掉所有事情陪他待上两天照顾他，然后病好之后疯狂叮嘱他早睡早起吃好喝好，但是金钟云总只是嘴上答应着。</p><p>头实在太疼了，讨厌吃药的金钟云也没办法，强撑着翻身从床头柜里找出了感冒药，放进嘴里才发现杯子里没水，又摇摇晃晃去厨房倒了杯水。药片早就开始在舌尖的融化，苦涩的感觉让金钟云欲哭无泪。明明以前发烧感冒都没什么的，吃点药睡睡觉就好了，弟弟来照顾都嫌麻烦的金钟云，突然就很想见曺圭贤，药片太苦了，少了曺圭贤温言温语哄着自己真不想吃。</p><p>金钟云吸了吸鼻子，自己什么时候变得那么娇气了</p><p>吃了药金钟云躺回床上拿着手机，想要打电话给曺圭贤却迟迟没有动作，打开了两人的聊天框，一下一下地翻看着记录。没一会儿药效就上来了，金钟云迷迷糊糊之间终于从心给曺圭贤发了一句“你在做什么呢？我头好疼，你不在药片都变苦了..”，语气是不自觉的撒娇。</p><p>再醒来的时候已是晚上，金钟云感觉好了很多，拿起手机看了眼时间，发现曺圭贤打来的几通未接来电还有很多信息，这让金钟云有些发愣，缓了一会儿才想起来自己发了个莫名其妙的短信给他。</p><p>估计是让他担心了，金钟云赶紧回了电话，没响两下就被接起来了。</p><p>“哥！你终于给我打电话了！你怎么样了？”曺圭贤的语气听着有些急，让金钟云不自觉心情好好。</p><p>“没什么事，吹了点风发烧了，不过你也知道我吃点药马上就好了。”</p><p>“我都不知道说你什么好，你一定又为了好看穿得很少是不是，现在虽然是春天了，但是春捂秋冻啊知不知道？”</p><p>“知道啦知道啦..我下次不这样了..”</p><p>“你每次都说知道知道，其实还不是把我的话当耳边风..哥你一个人还好吗..用不用我叫钟真？我昨晚被我爸突然叫去出差谈一个合作..现在真的走不开..”</p><p>“没事，我没事，别麻烦钟真了，你也不用担心，好好忙你的吧。我本来也不想打扰你的..”</p><p>“什么打扰不打扰..抱歉哥，我最近太忙了，都没有好好联络你..”</p><p>“没事啊，真的没事，我最近也在忙着画稿。”</p><p>“那哥你好好休息吧，药一定要吃啊，不能不吃的！”</p><p>“知道啦，放心吧，你去忙吧，拜拜。”</p><p>“嗯好。”</p><p>明明说了再见，两人却默契地没有挂断电话，彼此的呼吸声交织在电流声中，传到耳朵里带着令人心安的力量。</p><p>“哥，我最快后天就能回去了，到时候我们见面吧，我去找你。”曺圭贤突然开口说道。</p><p>“好啊。”金钟云笑道，挂掉电话时却感受到了多日以来的轻松。</p><p>和金希澈请了假后，金钟云自己熬了点粥补充体力，睡得太饱、电视又太无聊，只好窝在沙发上拿出了自己的草稿本继续未完成的作品。</p><p>“叮咚——”</p><p>突然响起的门铃让金钟云吓了一跳，打开门发现是李东海时意外更甚。</p><p>“哥！！澈哥说你又生病了！怎么回事啊？你吃饭了没啊？我给你打包了点吃的。”李东海摇了摇手里的袋子。</p><p>“哎呀，我你还不知道，哪次不是马上就好了，你不用担心的，还折腾一趟。”金钟云接过李东海手里的东西，领着他进了门。</p><p>“这怎么能叫折腾呢？我很担心哥的身体。”李东海一脸认真地反驳着，让金钟云忍不住摸了摸可爱的弟弟。</p><p>为了不辜负弟弟的好意，金钟云把李东海带来的餐点吃了一些，两人聊着天，时间过得飞快。金钟云很感谢李东海的拜访，看着他活泼开朗的样子，金钟云也感到更有活力了一些。</p><p>“哥，曺圭贤呢？以前他不都会来照顾你吗？”</p><p>“他昨天不巧出差了，也没有办法吧。还有，我这么大个人了，自己也能照顾自己，你别瞧不起哥啊！”</p><p>“可是他以前都会推掉工作的啊！为什么这次就偏偏出差了？你们是不是吵架了！”</p><p>“你想到哪儿去了啊，出差也不是他能决定的啊。”</p><p>李东海听完却没有接话，皱着眉头、垂着眼睛小声嘀咕着“什么不能决定啊，大社长还不能决定谁能决定啊”。</p><p>金钟云知道李东海是担心自己，摸了摸这个单纯的弟弟，“工作总有身不由己的时候啊..以前他能来照顾我已经很值得感谢了，他不来也没有什么好抱怨的呀..而且他也给我打过电话了。”</p><p>李东海撇撇嘴，因为早就对曺圭贤有了偏见，所以固执地认为自己哥哥太委屈了，曺圭贤那个混蛋做了那样的事，哥哥还替他说话..不行，不能让哥哥被骗了...还是把一切都告诉他吧，等哥病好就说！</p><p>金钟云看着气鼓鼓的李东海觉得可爱，被弟弟疼爱也让他心情好好。</p><p>李东海离开之后，金钟云把快完成的设计图又进行了一些细化后，看着成品满意地准备休息，他相信马上就会好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤下了飞机就把行李交给助理，开着助理送来的车去了金钟云家。</p><p>等站到金钟云家门口的时候，曺圭贤自觉有些紧张，因为他对近日来的刻意疏远不是不自责的。</p><p>在知道金钟云生病时，曺圭贤那些刻意压制的情感才仿佛决堤一般倾泻而出，他突然意识到多日的远离何尝不是对自己的一种折磨，让自己身心俱疲。</p><p>理智一直占上风的曺圭贤终于向内心的情感低了头，决定放弃没用的自我洗脑。尽管自己对爱情还是存在太多顾虑和不信任，但如果对象是金钟云的话，曺圭贤想自己或许也可以尝试着寻找对爱情新的理解。</p><p>尽管往日曺圭贤都是直接输密码进门，但这次，可能因为那些愧疚，曺圭贤选择了敲门，可意外的是并没有人来应门，已经提前打过招呼了，所以金钟云不可能不在家。曺圭贤有些着急，担心有什么意外发生，赶紧输了密码进门。</p><p>客厅静悄悄的，草稿纸零零散散地遍布在沙发和茶几上，一切并无异样。曺圭贤轻声叫了几下金钟云，一路向卧室走去。</p><p>卧室黑漆漆的，厚重的窗帘负责地挡住了全部的阳光，床上突起的小山丘证明金钟云只是睡着了。曺圭贤悄声靠近，轻轻地用手探了探金钟云的脑门，还好体温正常，并没有什么事，看来昨天说的病好了并不是骗他。</p><p>借着客厅透过来的光，曺圭贤趴在床的另一侧仔细地打量着熟睡的爱人。看着金钟云尖尖的下巴，曺圭贤想他一定又没有好好吃饭，明明自己都不自觉还总来叮嘱我，回头我一定要监督他按时三餐，以后不能让哥这么容易就生病了…上次哥说的想去的展览还没有去，看看这几天有没有时间和哥一起去…哥的睫毛真的好长啊，好想摸一摸是不是软软的…哥什么时候醒来啊，我都来了哥还在睡觉，肯定又熬夜了，看客厅堆着那么多草稿，说不定还通宵了…</p><p>连日的工作劳累让胡思乱想的曺圭贤没多久也闭上了眼睛。</p><p>曺圭贤再睁眼的时候，发现自己已经好好地躺在了床的右侧，枕着枕头盖着被子，而左边的金钟云却不见了。</p><p>估摸着金钟云在客厅，曺圭贤却有些犹豫多日不见后第一句话应该说什么，果然还是应该道歉吧？可是那样的话好尴尬。</p><p>深吸一口气，曺圭贤推开卧室的门，果然看见金钟云正窝在沙发上枕着膝盖画设计图。</p><p>“哥，你最近有什么新的项目在赶吗？病刚好没日没夜的画啊。” </p><p>“啊，你醒了啊。我只是这两天灵感比较多，不赶紧记录下来的话就飞走啦~”金钟云看了一眼曺圭贤，又继续手上的工作。</p><p>还是和平常一样的对话，仿佛那些冷战都不存在一样，没有想象中尴尬的场景发生。</p><p>曺圭贤松了一口气的同时，心里愧疚的情绪更甚。他知道金钟云的敏感，那场自己发起的冷漠肯定伤害到了他，可他也知道金钟云的温柔，无论什么时候都很照顾他人的情感，所以现在金钟云也只是像往常一样面对他，用行动告诉自己他并没有在意。</p><p>曺圭贤去厨房倒了杯水放在金钟云面前后，就安静地坐在他旁边看着手机，等金钟云做完自己的设计。之后都不擅长做饭的两人还是一起点了外卖，一边看着电视一边讨论着内容，时不时聊两句题外话，平淡且温馨。</p><p>但平淡是平淡，并不意味着就缺少浪漫与激情。晚上吃完饭窝在一起看爱情电影的话，擦枪走火总是不可避免的。</p><p>本来只是互相靠着的，可不知道怎么就抱在了一起，电影正是精彩的时候，可却没人有心思观赏。两人一直压抑着的情感得以释放，那些无处宣泄的想念和爱意都融化在交缠的唇舌之间。两人吻的又凶又急，谁都不肯服软似地啃咬着对方的唇，直到快喘不上气才恋恋不舍地分开，可没过片刻就又贴合到了一起。</p><p>交织的呼吸和胸口处属于对方的心跳催生着占有欲望，曺圭贤的手不自觉地抚摸着金钟云的腰肢，从宽大的衣服下摆伸进去触碰爱人的滚烫皮肤，从平坦的胸部一路往下摸到柔韧的腹肌，蹭过腰间的软肉，再轻抚后背蜿蜒的脊柱，每一个骨节都停留出无限的缠绵。</p><p>在感受到曺圭贤的手探进内裤的时候，金钟云才从情欲中恢复了些许神志，下意识地就离开了曺圭贤的嘴唇，一把抓住了曺圭贤的手，制止了他。</p><p>突然的停断打破了暧昧的气氛，让两人陷入尴尬。金钟云觉得自己反应过大，松了抓住曺圭贤的手。曺圭贤看着有些局促的金钟云，一时有些懊恼自己过于心急，感受到爱人的犹豫，曺圭贤没再继续动作，温柔的帮他整理好了衣服，然后和金钟云借了他家的浴室用——毕竟他现在可是硬的不像话。</p><p>浴室里传来的水声让金钟云有些抱歉，可那些没有彻底消失的不安还是让他下意识选择了拒绝。自己也不是没有反应，自己也不是不想完全占有曺圭贤，只是他暂时还不能跨过那到心坎。</p><p>金钟云拿起放在一旁的手机，打算刷一刷sns冷静一下自己，发现李东海一个小时前给自己发来了信息。因为在看电影，金钟云把手机设置了静音，并没有及时看到。</p><p>金钟云估计李东海是来关心自己状态的，随手点开了消息。</p><p>“东嘿：哥，你身体应该没什么事情了吧？”<br/>
“东嘿：我犹豫好久了要不要和你说一件事…本来我觉得我不应该说的，可是我无论如何也看不下去哥被欺骗的样子！”<br/>
“东嘿：[图片]”<br/>
“东嘿：这是上周李赫宰和我在一起时，曺圭贤正好发消息过来让我发现的…曺圭贤真的混蛋，李赫宰也是混蛋，和曺圭贤一起骗哥，所以我也不会原谅他！”<br/>
“东嘿：哥你不要太难过啊…不然我会很内疚…”<br/>
“东嘿：钟云哥你还好吗…你怎么都不理我…是在忙吗？哥要是想骂人的话随时打我电话！”</p><p>金钟云点开那张图片，上面是李赫宰和曺圭贤的聊天截图——有关那个赌局，金钟云抖着手揉了揉眼睛，不敢置信地确认了一遍又一遍，他甚至想立马打电话问李东海是否在拿他取乐，可他心里清楚李东海并不会做这种事。</p><p>金钟云来来回回地看着图片上曺圭贤的回复，直到看得都快不认识那些文字，才无力地放下手机。他现在的大脑一片空白，不知道如何消化过大的冲击，直到浴室突然传来了动静，那些愤怒和难堪的情绪才后知后觉地涌上，却如同龙卷风一般瞬间侵袭了他的全部思绪。</p><p>金钟云冲到冰箱前随手拿了一瓶烧酒，咕咚咕咚地灌进胃里。金钟云平时很少喝酒，酒量也不好，家里备着酒也都是因为曺圭贤偶尔会来。</p><p>由于喝的太快，冲进喉咙的刺激让金钟云呛得不行，咳得双眼通红，可他还是不停地灌着自己，每喝一口曺圭贤那句“美味要留到最后”就越发清晰，让金钟云只觉得可笑，原来自己一直的担心都是真的，自己还傻乎乎地为他开脱。曺圭贤确实没有强迫自己去做，之前每次他的退让都让金钟云觉得自己的选择没错——看吧，他应该是真的爱你的，不只是看上了你的皮囊，不然他怎么能心甘情愿地忍耐自己。金钟云觉得他还是太天真了，自以为是地活在自己营造的假象里，曺圭贤的退让不过是有钱公子哥的游戏，他知道自己终究会臣服，所以才不急于一时，一步一步寻求着征服的快感罢了，如果自己早早让他遂愿，这段感情怕是也早早结束了。</p><p>金钟云非常难过，到头来自己视为珍宝的爱情不过是一场赌局，或许自己还要感谢当时的忍气吞声和可笑的自我开解，不然也不会有这么长的梦可以做。</p><p>这场荒唐的赌局快点结束吧，金钟云扔掉酒瓶，借着酒劲儿摇摇晃晃地走向浴室，打算给自己的这段单方面的感情画上一个圆满的句号。或许只有完完整整的结束，自己早已交出的一颗心才有收回的退路吧。</p><p>金钟云打开浴室的门，两步走到曺圭贤的面前，不顾他惊讶而睁大的双眼，也不在乎会被打湿身体，紧紧抱住曺圭贤，嘴唇贴在曺圭贤的脖颈上，感受着他的脉搏。</p><p>“…哥？”曺圭贤小心翼翼地开口问了句，他感受到身上的人持续细微的颤抖，和清晰可闻的酒味，“你怎么突然喝酒了？”</p><p>金钟云的衣服在花洒下都湿透了，抱在怀里可以清晰地感受出身体的美好弧度。曺圭贤觉得这可不太妙，自己本身就还没熄火，突然来这一下子根本控制不住，感觉血液都在往下身涌去，“哥…你怎么了？你先放开我，不然我该忍不住了…”</p><p>金钟云仿佛被这句话刺激了一般，将曺圭贤抱得更紧，并开始舔舐着他的侧颈。</p><p>曺圭贤呼吸都不由得重了几分，可他一时摸不清金钟云的想法，不敢轻举妄动，努力保持着冷静。直到金钟云的手突然握住了他的硬挺，并试探性地小幅度上下讨好着，曺圭贤的理智才瞬间瓦解，把金钟云按在了墙上，一边热烈地吻着他，一边扒下他湿透的衣服，心里对爱人初次主动感到十分兴奋，以为金钟云终于不再犹豫。</p><p>进入的时候金钟云坐在水池边缘靠在镜子上，双腿缠着曺圭贤的腰，将下巴垫在他的肩膀上，咬牙忍受着不适和疼痛。曺圭贤安抚地摸着金钟云的后背，停了下来让他适应。在接收到金钟云收紧双腿的暗示后，才吻着那人的双唇动作了起来。</p><p>从浴室到床上，两人无休止地索取着对方的温度。金钟云不知道是不是喝了酒的缘故，红着眼角眯着眼睛，翘着尾音不停呻吟着，平日里显得清冷的声音都裹上了甜腻的外衣。</p><p>最后曺圭贤趴在金钟云身上喘息着说爱他的时候，金钟云迷蒙的眼里却突然蓄起了泪水，安静地从眼尾不断滴落。曺圭贤还是第一次看见金钟云的眼泪，他有些慌乱地亲了亲金钟云的脸颊，有些抱歉地问着是不是刚才弄疼他了。金钟云没有回答，只是喉咙里传来了哽咽的声音。</p><p>这是曺圭贤第二次从金钟云的床上醒来，心态却非常不一样。盯着面前爱人的睡颜，曺圭贤检讨自己应该节制一点，可能是把人折腾的太累了，金钟云的眉头有些皱着，看起来睡得不是很好的样子。想到金钟云一会儿起床可能会饿，曺圭贤轻手轻脚地起了床，走到厨房想看看冰箱里有没有食材来做个早饭。</p><p>还好简单的鸡蛋和培根什么的都是有的，曺圭贤简单地做了个三明治，放在了桌子上，想了想又去厨房找到一根胡萝卜，拿刀一片片切成了爱心的形状，点缀在三明治旁边。曺圭贤满意地看着自己的“杰作”，一会儿金钟云起来一定会很开心——他总是喜欢这些可爱的小浪漫。</p><p>本来想泡好咖啡等金钟云的，但最后曺圭贤还是热了杯牛奶，昨天金钟云喝了那么多酒，咖啡什么的太刺激胃了。</p><p>曺圭贤坐在餐桌前拿着手机简单地处理一下工作的事务，和助理交代了今天自己休假，然后拿手机搜索了一下最近比较热门有趣的展览，看着评价和照片筛选着，打算挑几个等金钟云起来后和他一起去看。</p><p>听到卧室传来窸窸窣窣的声音，曺圭贤猜测金钟云应该是起床了。不知道一会儿哥出来会说什么呢？按照哥害羞的个性，肯定只会抿嘴，什么也说不出来，连眼睛都不敢看向自己。曺圭贤对自己的想象有些期待，事实上金钟云也确实如他所料什么都没说，洗漱完就坐在了餐桌前。</p><p>“哥~我给你做了早餐，你看是不是很可爱！”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”</p><p>金钟云过于平静的反映让曺圭贤一时之间也有些尴尬，不知道再说什么好，曺圭贤只好看着金钟云的脸色，沉默地吃着早饭。</p><p>金钟云吃得很少，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，看着还在吃的曺圭贤，平静地说道：“我们分手吧。”</p><p>“嗯？”曺圭贤嘴里还塞着食物，像是没有反应过来一样等着金钟云的解释。</p><p>可金钟云却吝啬地不愿意再多说一个字，曺圭贤三两下吞咽了口中的三明治，问金钟云在说什么。</p><p>“我说我们分手吧。”金钟云看着曺圭贤的眼睛一字一字地说着，眼底一片平静。</p><p>曺圭贤简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“哥？你开什么玩笑？”</p><p>“你知道的，我很少开玩笑。”</p><p>曺圭贤有些慌乱，因为看着金钟云的表情知道他是认真的，可时曺圭贤并不知道原因，甚至觉得突然得有些莫名其妙，他停了好一会儿，才找回了自己的声音颤抖着问着理由。</p><p>金钟云对这个问题想了又想，最后盯着曺圭贤开口：“你和我在一起是因为一个赌局吧？”</p><p>突然的提问和“赌局”二字让曺圭贤陷入慌乱，不知道如何回应，不过金钟云也没有给他时间就继续自顾自地说道：“你不用回答我什么，我早就知道这个赌局了。你睡到我了，你的目的也达到了。”</p><p>“哥…你听我说，是有赌局没错…可…”</p><p>金钟云没有理曺圭贤，垂下眼睛打断了他：“而我，也不过就是发现自己并没有想象中那么喜欢你，我感觉到了厌倦，所以才顺水推舟。既然彼此都没有遗憾了，从此就互不打扰吧。”</p><p>那句“感到厌倦”仿佛刺激到了曺圭贤心里最脆弱的那个地方，让他一下子就气的失去了理智。他觉得自己有些可笑，好不容易决定试着走出那些阴影，结果金钟云和别人并没有什么区别。那种敏感的自尊让曺圭贤做出了一副骄傲的姿态，自己不能输的太难看：“呵，哥说没那么喜欢我，可昨天哥主动的样子真是让人看不出来啊。”</p><p>“分手就分手，我也正有此意，你这么想的开也正好免去了我的麻烦，省的你像之前那些人一样纠缠不休。虽然我确实是因为赌局接近你，但你也没必要觉得我亏欠你什么，毕竟昨晚哥不是也很舒服吗？”</p><p>难听刺耳的话扎着金钟云的心，抖着声音请曺圭贤离开。曺圭贤当然没作停留，穿好外套就走了，把门甩的震天响。</p><p>直到曺圭贤离开，金钟云才控制不住地趴在桌子上失声地哭着。而曺圭贤坐在车上忍不住砸了一下方向盘，那些冲动说出的羞辱人的难听话伤害了金钟云，又何尝没有刺伤自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（下）</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤并没有很难过，他每天都很忙碌，忙着工作，忙着交际，忙着应付那些三不五时的家庭聚会，忙到让自己没有时间也没有精力去胡思乱想。</p><p>“曹总今日终于有空陪陪我们这帮朋友啦？可真是太难得了啊 ！”朋友嬉笑着递上酒杯打趣着曺圭贤，而曺圭贤废话没说直接干了，笑嘻嘻地赔着罪。</p><p>曺圭贤分手的事情很快就在他的圈子里传开了，他的朋友们，包括李赫宰，都并没有当回事儿，毕竟他分手是再寻常不过的事，最多调侃两句居然这么久才分手，曺圭贤满不在意，说只不过太忙了忘记了而已，虽然李赫宰惦记着赌局的事儿，但有眼色地绝口不再提，看曺圭贤仿佛也没什么事，就全当都过去式了。</p><p>又回到了酒肉声色的生活中，曺圭贤和朋友随心所欲地喝着酒，身边也不乏贴上来的俊男靓女，可他总感觉不尽兴。不过没关心，这家不尽兴，明晚约朋友去另一家，酒吧有的是，朋友也有的是，总会有尽兴的搭配。</p><p>今天的曺圭贤是被李赫宰叫着去了金希澈的酒吧，而李赫宰目的很明确，就是来哄李东海的——毕竟之前李东海气他成为了欺骗金钟云的帮凶。</p><p>这个酒吧还是每晚都会有live，曺圭贤摇着酒杯，支着头看着台上的表演，他并没有期待什么，得知金钟云辞职也是意料之中。李赫宰早就去吧台黏着李东海，尽管李东海根本不给他好脸色，但李赫宰还是赔着笑脸贴着他，曺圭贤看着只觉得不能理解。</p><p>好在李赫宰也不是那么重色轻友，偶尔也会回来和曺圭贤喝一杯，看着曺圭贤瞪他的虫子眼不好意思地笑笑：“唉我这不是一个人来又觉得尴尬，让不熟的人看我这样也有些丢人，所以才拉上你嘛~~澈哥酒吧这么好，你喝酒还打折多好啊！”“诶你别瞪我了，我请我请！”</p><p>曺圭贤白了李赫宰一眼，又和他碰了碰杯，干了之后问他：“人李东海都不搭理你，你还这么死皮赖脸，至于吗？”</p><p>“那我有什么办法…我就是喜欢他能怎么办啊，而且我相信他就是一时生我气，迟早会被我哄好的，毕竟我也没犯什么实质性的错误…说到底还不是因为你！你说你为什么当时不理我，偏偏隔了好几天挑我俩在一起的时候发那么一句话，我没找你算账就不错了！”</p><p>“…那我可真是对不起您啊？”曺圭贤甚至想把他最后那句话还给他，怎么就那么巧让李东海看去传了话，不过一切也赖不着别人，曺圭贤也不想再继续想了，告诉自己那就是场已经赢了的赌局罢了。</p><p>但可能因为今天周边过于冷清，一个人喝酒总容易想些事情，酒精逐渐麻痹神经的时候，那些情感也逐渐翻涌而起，不想想起的回忆也越发清晰，一帧一帧地在迟钝的大脑里循环放映。</p><p>曺圭贤觉得难受，也觉得气愤，他确实是因为赌局追求的金钟云，也确实害怕沦陷而做了幼稚的行为，没人知道承认心动对他来说是一件很艰难的事情，可他最终认栽在曾经最不屑的爱情中后，却发现金钟云到头来并不喜欢自己，多么讽刺，没想到还有自己自作多情的时候。</p><p>曺圭贤想问问上天，有没有回到过去的办法…他想回到最初那个自我又骄傲的曺圭贤，一颗心只为自己跳动，不与别人分享…可如果真的可以回到过去，曺圭贤却发现自己怎么都舍不得放弃与金钟云相遇的机会，即使结局如此，但只是回忆也好，至少证明那个鲜活的自己真的存在过。</p><p>一个月的时间，比较有名的酒吧夜店曺圭贤就已经去了个遍，也没少陪李赫宰去哄李东海，就像李赫宰说的毕竟他没什么实质的错误，李东海慢慢也原谅了他，只不过对自己还是爱答不理、冷眼相对，不过曺圭贤也不在意。</p><p>慢慢地李赫宰也仿佛看出了些什么，试探性地询问曺圭贤时得到的还是一如既往的潇洒回答，却让李赫宰心里越发有了数，毕竟故作潇洒和真的潇洒是有实质差别的。隐隐感觉到自己可能坏了朋友的好事，李赫宰也开始有些良心不安，偷摸着和金希澈打听金钟云的近况，然后约曺圭贤去了朴正洙的酒吧，美名其曰——帮澈哥刺探敌情。</p><p>曺圭贤对理由也不在意，有酒喝在哪里都一样。</p><p>可当曺圭贤坐在小二楼的暗处喝着酒等了半个小时还不见李赫宰踪影，只收到了李赫宰发来的一条短息时，曺圭贤仿佛察觉到了什么，感觉自己的心又不受控地咚咚咚地跳了起来。</p><p>“李赫宰：兄弟我只能帮到这里了！！”</p><p>虽然短信的内容莫名其妙，可曺圭贤心里却滋生出隐隐的期待，或许..？</p><p>当熟悉的沙哑声线通过音响传到耳朵里的时候，曺圭贤不由得挺直了后背，眨了眨有些泛酸的眼睛，才慢慢侧过头向楼下的舞台望去。</p><p>金钟云的头发长长了一些，还染成了白色，截然不同的样子让曺圭贤有些怔楞，那人的表情隐匿在暧昧的灯光下，瘦条的身体被他裹在过大的衣服里，只露出纤细的四肢，坐在台上安安静静地唱着温柔情歌，随着节奏请摇着身体。曺圭贤盯着舞台上的人，想看清他的脸，却被他那在发梢间若隐若现的银质耳链晃了神。</p><p>再次见到了又能怎么样呢？难道要装作什么事都没发生一样去问他最近过的好吗？曺圭贤做不到，于是只能一口一口喝着闷酒，听着金钟云唱着一首又一首的歌。</p><p>曺圭贤觉得坐在这里听前男友唱歌的行为傻极了，更傻的是每天都来的自己，可他又控制不住着迷般地盯着金钟云，听他唱着或甜蜜或酸涩的歌，手边放着酒，曺圭贤却不怎么喝，他怕酒精放大的情绪会让他更难过，也怕酒精麻痹的神经让他失去记忆，但最怕那酒精驱使下的冲动。</p><p>见到金钟云后，曺圭贤再也没有办法欺骗自己不在意了，可也不知如何是好。曺圭贤的担心很多，担心自己前进了一步，就会连偷偷看见金钟云的资格都没有了。所以他只是尽可能的早早结束工作，推掉所有朋友的邀约，只身前往朴正洙的酒吧，在二楼找一个昏暗的角落落座。</p><p>曺圭贤每天都来，可金钟云并不会，他来的时间并不固定。明明只要问上这里随便一个店员一句，就可以知道金钟云的出场日期，可曺圭贤只是固执的每日都来，期待地等着酒吧live的时间，仿佛在用一种幼稚的方式去缓解心里的内疚。如果舞台上出现的是别人的身影，那么曺圭贤就会叫来酒保点上一堆酒，一直烂醉到深夜，李赫宰没少被折腾来接他。</p><p>这已经是这一周的第三次了，李赫宰看着曺圭贤趴在桌子上的样子，简直恨铁不成钢，都告诉他金钟云在这儿了，是让他赶紧道歉认错的，不是来喝闷酒的。李赫宰拿出手机，熟门熟路地找了找角度，把桌上的瓶子拢了拢，拍了几张，挑了一张看起来最落魄的发给了金钟云。</p><p>李赫宰自认深藏功与名，都帮到这里了，但凡金钟云心里还有一点喜欢曺圭贤，都不可能不心疼吧，要再不成功他也没办法了，实在不行就劝曺圭贤抓紧放下吧。不过每次金钟云虽然已读不回，但也没把他拉黑，李赫宰觉得还是有戏的，使劲拍了拍曺圭贤把他拖走。</p><p>金钟云确实是心疼的，直到收到李赫宰发来的照片，他才知道曺圭贤来了朴正洙的酒吧，像熟悉的酒保打听了一下就知道他不光来了，还每天都来。</p><p>金钟云感到不解，事到如今曺圭贤来这里做什么呢？</p><p>分手之后心情过差的金钟云被弟弟拉着去日本旅游放松，可能是四月的樱花盛开得过分美丽，让金钟云确实得到了一些治愈，回国后就和自己说要放下。都说换个形象可以换个心情，于是看着有些长的头发，金钟云突然就想染个色，和黑色完全相反的白色，虽然有些不习惯，但确实也还不错。</p><p>渐渐地金钟云也能专注在自己的设计中了，不会再被那些负面的心情影响进度，重新找了份驻唱的工作助兴，也算是日子慢慢回到了正轨。</p><p>金钟真看着哥哥与往常别无二样，也放心了许多，毕竟哥哥当时把自己关在房间里的样子太吓人了。金钟云那时候没有再哭过，只是在客厅里没日没夜的画稿，金钟真怎么劝说他都不理不睬，仿佛着了魔一样执着在画纸上，然后再把成型的作品面无表情地撕成碎片扔到地上，再继续下一幅。那么多天，金钟云的本子都撕光了，却没有留下一幅完整的成品。幸好，那些日子都过去了。</p><p>金钟云很少会想过去如何，但偶尔会盯着对面的空座椅发呆。</p><p>电话号码没有换，也会每日都和以前一样坐在弟弟咖啡厅的专属位置，金钟云不是没有幻想过曺圭贤的主动求和，可日子一天一天过去了，金钟云才终于想起骄傲的曺圭贤从不示弱。 </p><p>当知道曺圭贤找来这个酒吧的时候，金钟云的那些期待不由自主地炸开，他唱着歌，将眼睛藏在过长的刘海后，逡巡着四周寻找着曺圭贤的身影，最终在二楼的昏暗处才捕捉到了他。</p><p>曺圭贤并没有主动来找过他，金钟云也就装作不知道的样子像往常一样唱歌然后离开。金钟云不知道曺圭贤来这里是想做什么，更不知道曺圭贤一个人喝成那样是想怎样，身体不要了吗？</p><p>金钟云本不想管他，都分手了就不应该有瓜葛。可是李赫宰发来信息的频率太高了，让金钟云真的看不下去曺圭贤作践自己身体的样子。</p><p>于是在休息的那一天，金钟云也去了酒吧，坐在了曺圭贤的对面，抓住了他拿着酒杯的手，盯着他的眼睛说：“你是想和我谈谈吗？”</p><p>曺圭贤一时有些无法分辨眼前的金钟云是不是自己营造出来的幻象，不然他怎么知道自己在这里呢？混沌的脑子无法做太多的思考，曺圭贤用手摸了摸对面的人，确定是真实的以后，突然像做错的孩子一样埋下了头，一遍遍地道着歉</p><p>迟来的道歉和曺圭贤难过的样子只是让金钟云更加心酸，如果一句对不起一句原谅就能除去心里所有的伤痕，那金钟云一定会毫不犹豫地说“我接受你的道歉”。但那些语言的重量总归是太轻了，所以金钟云只是让他不要再来了。</p><p>“对不起哥…我也不是想故意来打扰你…那些话不是我本意的，是我太冲动了…我只是…我只是太想你了…我什么也不会做，就在这里看看你可以吗？”</p><p>“别看我了，也不要喝这么多了，赶紧回家吧。”金钟云无视曺圭贤受伤的神情，把曺圭贤拉起来，而曺圭贤也乖乖地跟着他的动作。</p><p>金钟云拦了辆车，把曺圭贤塞了进去和司机说了地址后就准备离开，却被曺圭贤拽住了手怎么都不肯松开，不想让司机看笑话，金钟云也只好坐了上去。</p><p>怕曺圭贤再说些什么胡话，金钟云一上车就抱臂闭眼，做出一副拒绝交流的姿态，曺圭贤只好松了手安安静静地坐着。到了地方，怕惹金钟云更加厌烦，曺圭贤没有再拉着金钟云，自己乖乖地拉开车门，和金钟云道了别，一摇一晃地走着，金钟云看着他喝多的样子始终有些不放心，几番纠结后还是给了车费走过去扶住了他。</p><p>金钟云把曺圭贤送回家放到床上，倒了杯热水，又找出了醒酒药给他放在床头柜后就准备离开，曺圭贤看着他的背影觉得难过，他怕在不说点什么金钟云就真的会从他的世界离开了。</p><p>“哥…”</p><p>金钟云停了一下，却没有回头。</p><p>“哥，我喜欢你，让我重新追你好吗？”</p><p>房间里安静得只剩下两个人的呼吸声，曺圭贤屏息紧张着，金钟云的沉默给了他无限的期待。</p><p>“不要说醉话。”金钟云留下这句话就快步走了，那踩着清冷月光离开的背影满是拒绝的意味。曺圭贤失了力气跌回床上，抬起手伸向那虚无缥缈的月光，捏紧了拳头却什么也握不住，即使这样曺圭贤好像也无法放弃什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥…你不要这样看我…”曺圭贤垂下眼帘，咬了咬牙还是在金钟云冷漠的目光中坐在了他对面。</p><p>金钟云只是和往常一样在咖啡店做着设计，对于曺圭贤出现也很是意外。昨天已经说的很明白了，金钟云现在并没有什么话好说，只是放冷目光希望眼前的人可以有些自觉。</p><p>做足了心理建设，曺圭贤再抬头的时候又恢复了开朗模样，仿佛并不在意金钟云的冷漠，笑嘻嘻地和金钟云对视。</p><p>“之前我确实混蛋做了不好的事情，我也不想解释什么了，是我对不起哥…”</p><p>“虽然你不喜欢我了…但，我喜欢你，金钟云，给我个机会重新追你好吗？我现在很清醒，所以你可以考虑一下吗？”</p><p>虽然曺圭贤还是那样狡黠的笑容，用熟悉的自信语气问着自己，可那声音里细微的颤抖和错乱的呼吸还是出卖了他的紧张。他当然是认真的，金钟云能察觉到。</p><p>可即使金钟云察觉到了他的认真，知道曺圭贤可能是真的后悔了，也无法现在就回应他的期待。已经过去快两个月了，现在才来找自己算什么呢？是冲动作祟，还是习惯使然，让曺圭贤突然就和自己说喜欢？曺圭贤就像一个不安定因素，他很难再去相信。</p><p>所以金钟云只是反问曺圭贤：“你说你喜欢我，可你知道什么是喜欢吗？”</p><p>这个问题显然在曺圭贤的意料之外。什么是喜欢？这种虚无缥缈的东西也会有相应的形容词吗？怎么才算喜欢呢？发现自己满心满眼都是你，后悔做的蠢事只想好好追回你，这样子，不算喜欢吗？</p><p>金钟云看着曺圭贤几番欲言又止，心里也有了答案，如果他知道的话，他就不会相信那时骗他“不喜欢你了”的鬼话。金钟云摇了摇头没有再给他机会，继续专注在自己的画稿上。</p><p>每次金钟云不给他回答的机会，曺圭贤都格外难受，当时就是这样，现在也是这样。为什么他就是不愿意多给自己一些时间呢？总是自顾自地就以为了什么。曺圭贤有些泄气，毕竟金钟云这番拒绝的姿态太过伤人，也没再坐太久，就轻声和金钟云道了别再慢慢地离开。</p><p>手里的铅笔芯因为太过用力而断裂，碎掉的石墨屑在画稿上格外显眼，金钟云想用手扫开，却只是让那些碎屑更顽固地依附在画稿上，把画面弄得更脏，最终这张画稿在作者烦躁的心情下变成了一团。金钟云没办法忘记曺圭贤离开时脆弱的神情，是不是自己的做法太差劲了？明明可以好好和他沟通的，自己却选择了最刺人的方法，这样是不是做错了呢？伤害了他，自己又能得到什么呢？只是更加难过罢了。</p><p>金钟云叹了口气，他现在也很迷茫，他不知道自己到底想要什么。他承认他放不下曺圭贤，可是他也没办法就这样和他重新开始。他想让曺圭贤趁早放弃，可他又对曺圭贤怀有期待。如果曺圭贤就此放手，自己要怎么才能整理好心情呢？如果他…如果他还能坚持下去，自己又该怎么面对他呢？</p><p>一杯点缀着薄荷叶的西瓜汁被放在金钟云面前，杯里的冰块碰撞发出了清脆的声响，贴着手臂传来的清凉触感让金钟云抬起了头——是金钟真。</p><p>金钟真笑了笑，把桌子上凌乱的稿子和画笔收拾在一旁，一边说着：“哥你尝尝这个怎么样，下周的新品拿你试验一下。”</p><p>金钟云抿了抿嘴，有些不好意思地道了谢，知道弟弟是察觉到了自己的负面情绪。</p><p>金钟真坐在对面，开始和哥哥闲聊起来，如果放哥哥一个人的话，他肯定又会胡思乱想。金钟真看得出来，哥哥看起来和以前一样，其实心里一点都没放下。虽然对曺圭贤的好感很低，但金钟真想如果哥哥能重新幸福起来的话怎样都好。</p><p>当第二天曺圭贤又笑着坐在金钟云对面的时候，金钟云也不知道自己是什么心情了，应该是有些开心的吧。</p><p>曺圭贤没有再说什么暧昧的话，金钟云也没有再赶他，但也并没有什么太好的脸色，于是曺圭贤也识趣地安静做自己的事情。</p><p>曺圭贤的工作依旧很忙，但哪怕只能坐二十分钟，他都会赶去酒吧或者去咖啡店尽量每天都能见一见金钟云刷存在感。久而久之，金钟云仿佛感觉回到了当初在一起前的日子，重叠的情景让曾经那些美好的回忆翻涌而起，这种错觉总会悄悄潜入他的梦里，尽管醒后他并不会记起情节，但梦里两人相视而笑的样子却在脑海里挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天开会拖得有点久了，曺圭贤开车到咖啡店的时候已经临近闭店时间。因为金钟云今天并不会去驻唱，要想见面也只能来咖啡店碰碰运气了，不过时间太晚曺圭贤也没有太大期待。</p><p>曺圭贤进店后就直直地看向金钟云的专属席位，果然空无一人，他又不死心地看了一圈，最终还是回到了柜台打算点杯果汁带走。</p><p>值班的店员小李也算是曺圭贤在这里比较熟悉的人了，这个女生当时也没少帮他追金钟云，一来二去两人关系还算不错。寒暄几句点完单等着的时候，看着欲言又止的小李，曺圭贤笑着问她怎么了。</p><p>“其实我是有点八卦啦…”小李挠了挠头有些不好意思，小心翼翼地问着：“你和钟云哥是闹矛盾了吗？之前你好久不来，钟云哥看起来心情也很不好，我就很担心来着…你们现在是和好了吗？”</p><p>“呃…没有…我们分手了。”</p><p>“啊？为什么啊？”</p><p>“就也挺复杂的…”</p><p>看着失落的曺圭贤，小李心里一阵同情，安慰道：“唉没事，我看你来了以后钟云哥心情都变好了，肯定慢慢就和好啦！”</p><p>“是吗…？希望可以借你吉言。”曺圭贤笑笑，“毕竟你可以算是我和钟云哥的小月老呢，当初要不是你帮我换咖啡豆，可能我都没办法和他在一起，所以我相信你说的话。”</p><p>“啊…咖啡豆那件事！实在不好意思呢，我其实没帮上什么忙…本来想和你道歉的，但看到你们好像在一起了，就也没再和你说。”</p><p>“嗯？”曺圭贤不明所以。</p><p>“就是你当时不是给了我一袋新的咖啡豆让我换掉吗？我是准备这么做的，可是不小心被我们老板发现了…他好像也听到了你说打赌的事情，看到我在换咖啡豆，就很生气地过来抢走扔掉了，之后还怕我做手脚，把我支去一边，直接自己动手做了拿铁端给钟云哥呢…我真是太抱歉了…还好你们当时在一起了！”</p><p>曺圭贤回到家时还没有缓过神，拿在手里的果汁还一口未动，随手脱掉鞋子，就瘫倒在沙发上仰头望着天花板。</p><p>怪不得…怪不得那天是金钟真来送的咖啡…</p><p>曺圭贤鼻子很酸，眼睛也很酸，倔强地不想让眼泪流下来而努力地睁着眼，直到视线全部变得模糊，才忍不住眨了眼，泪水不断从眼角滑落，打湿了鬓角流向耳蜗。</p><p>“我真是输给你了，你个傻瓜。”</p><p>金钟云那天答应自己的话还萦绕在耳边，曺圭贤想，是啊，金钟云说的一点都没错，他就是个傻瓜，傻到真的以为是自己打赌赢到了金钟云，未曾想一切都是金钟云的心甘情愿。</p><p>那时候金钟云问自己“什么是喜欢”，曺圭贤以为自己就算不是深谙爱情的真谛，但也是有足够的自信说出“我喜欢金钟云”，可现在，曺圭贤却没有勇气去说喜欢了。他突然理解了金钟云为什么问他那个问题，金钟云不相信他懂得爱情，因为曾经他连对方那炙热的爱意都察觉不到；他也明白了金钟云为什么不为所动，因为金钟云要的根本不是那轻飘飘的一句喜欢。 </p><p>曺圭贤胡乱地擦了擦眼泪，一直以来，他自以为已经足够迁就金钟云，可实际上却是金钟云无时不刻地包容着自己的幼稚任性，还有自以为是的小聪明。</p><p>金钟云不喜欢自己也是理所应当的吧，怪不得别人，只能怪自己。</p><p>不过…金钟云真的不喜欢自己了吗？如果不喜欢了，为什么还会容忍自己的叨扰呢？到底是自作多情，还是又一次忽视了对方的心意？</p><p>曺圭贤突然有些着急，他仿佛在混乱中抓住了什么，却又怎么都理不清，他想找人帮帮自己，他不能再错过金钟云了。</p><p>“希澈哥，你现在在哪儿？”</p><p>挂掉电话，曺圭贤就急匆匆地开车赶向金希澈的酒吧。</p><p>“你说你小子，不声不响把事情做得那么绝，我真不知道说你什么好。”金希澈拍了下曺圭贤的头，听曺圭贤吞吞吐吐地说着自己干的混蛋事就气都不打一处来，“说吧，你来找我干什么？要是想让我安慰你那可真是找错人了。”</p><p>“不是…希澈哥，我现在真的很混乱…混乱到我摸不清金钟云的心，也没有勇气再去找他了。”</p><p>“你是喝酒喝傻了吗？金钟云的心傻子都应该看出来了吧？”金希澈简直不可思议，金钟云那向来藏不住事儿的性子，也就能骗骗这傻小子了，“金钟云有多喜欢你，你不知道吗？之前那满心满眼都是你的样子，真是让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。现在就算对你有失望，但肯定是喜欢你的吧，不然你以为你还有机会天天缠着他？”</p><p>“为什么你们那么肯定他喜欢我…”曺圭贤感觉很挫败。</p><p>“阿西，我真是不知道说什么了！你等会儿！”金希澈拿出手机皱着眉头开始翻来翻去，嘟囔着“我明明记得看谁发过来着…”良久才找到了什么发给曺圭贤，“这是当时钟云唱的一首自作曲，你不在，叫什么来着…嘶——好像叫my darling，my dear之类的肉麻名字，你自己看看吧！”</p><p>曺圭贤自那之后没有再去打扰金钟云，而是工作之余一个人去了之前他们约会过的地方。</p><p>耳机里循环播放的是金钟云那时在酒吧唱的my dear，其实音质并不好，可曺圭贤却喜爱得紧，仿佛金钟云在耳边呢喃着爱语。</p><p>坐在曾经坐过的座位，点上一杯那时喝过的饮料；穿梭在之前去过的画廊，找到那幅金钟云曾与之合影的画作；又或是登上一起看过日出的山顶，坐在凉亭里数着星星。曺圭贤去了很多地方，故地重游总能带来美好的回忆，那些曾经忽略的细节都被铺开站在眼前，金钟云的温柔爱意一览无余。</p><p>曺圭贤顺着时间线最后回忆起了，分手那天金钟云说厌倦时躲避的视线，就像金希澈说的那样，金钟云的直率性格骗不了人，只是自己被愤怒冲昏了头脑而忽视了。</p><p>听着耳机里传来的温柔歌声，曺圭贤又一次湿了眼眶，那歌词里字里行间都是金钟云喜欢自己的证明啊，为什么这么晚才意识到呢。自己还是太幼稚了吧，受到伤害时还要冲动地再刺伤对方，而他却只是自己消化了一切。</p><p>曺圭贤想，他或许找到答案了。</p><p>如果金钟云可以幸福，就算不属于他也好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金钟云看了看时间，从休息室出来和乐队交接了一下，准备登台的时候却被朴正洙拉了下。</p><p>“钟云呐，你先等一会儿，今天有个新人来试唱，等他结束你再上吧。”</p><p>金钟云点点头，随朴正洙在舞台附近落座，两人随便聊了聊消磨着时间。</p><p>不过朴正洙很快就被叫走了——毕竟店长总是事情需要处理，金钟云因为要唱歌也不能喝酒，只好低头无聊地刷着手机，直到乐队试音开始，才抬起了头准备欣赏一下新人的表演。</p><p>看着舞台上熟悉的人，金钟云恍惚地以为自己出现了错觉，那人一身深蓝色西装三件套，过分的正式在这个酒吧显得有些格格不入。</p><p>曺圭贤调了调麦克的高度，坐在了舞台中央的高脚椅上，挥手示意了下乐队后就直直地看向金钟云，目光神情且坚定。</p><p>直到熟悉的旋律响起，金钟云才从惊讶地两人的对视中回过神——my dear这首歌金钟云再熟悉不过，也是于他意义非凡的一首歌。</p><p> </p><p>힘든 하루였나요 나에겐 투정 부려도 돼요<br/>
过了一天很累吗 可以和我抱怨的<br/>
또 울컥했던 일이 맴돌고 있나요<br/>
又有烦心的事情缠身吗<br/>
괜찮아요 나를 봐요<br/>
没关系 看着我</p><p>지금부터 세 가지 참 좋은 것만 생각 해봐요<br/>
现在开始想想三件 让人很开心的事情吧<br/>
따뜻한 공기 눈부신 날씨와 창 밖에 내 모습<br/>
温暖的空气 耀眼的天气 还有窗外我的模样<br/>
말했잖아요 어두워져야 빛나는 걸 볼 수 있다고<br/>
我不是说过吗 只有在黑暗中才能看到发光的事物</p><p>별빛이 모이는 곳 난 여기에서 기다릴게요<br/>
星光聚集的地方 我会在这里等你<br/>
두 눈을 감고 날아 올라요 내가 안아줄게요<br/>
闭上双眼展翅高飞吧 我会拥抱你<br/>
창 틈에 스민 달빛을 타고 나에게로 오고 있나요<br/>
你是否正乘着窗隙间透出的月光 来到我身边呢</p><p>별빛이 모이는 곳 난 여기에서 기다릴게요<br/>
星光聚集的地方 我会在这里等你<br/>
두 눈을 감고 날아 올라요 내가 안아줄게요<br/>
闭上双眼展翅高飞吧 我会拥抱你</p><p>나의 노래가 끝날 때쯤엔<br/>
在我的歌唱完的时候<br/>
햇살 눈부시겠죠<br/>
阳光将灿烂耀眼</p><p> </p><p>与金钟云完全不同的甜美嗓音却诠释出了一样的深情，让金钟云不禁红了眼眶。</p><p>曺圭贤在掌声中一步一步走向金钟云，连呼吸都是紧张的频率，不断在心里复习着准备好的话。终于，两人之间的距离只有一步了，曺圭贤深呼吸一口气，“金…”</p><p>“没想到你唱歌这么好听，之前怎么还藏着呢？”金钟云脸上明明有着泪痕，声音也是带着鼻音的颤抖，却故作镇定地开起了玩笑。</p><p>曺圭贤本来准备好的一篇腹稿这下可好统统全忘掉了，下意识地回答道：“还不是哥唱歌太好听了，让我都没机会展示一下。”啊不对，完了，自己要说的才不是这个！</p><p>“不是，哥，你好好听我说。”</p><p>“金钟云，你之前问我什么是爱情，我没有回答上来…实话说，现在我也无法给出一个标准的答案，所以我投机取巧地用你的那首歌作为回答了。我知道我还是很幼稚，不像你那样总是可以好好处理感情的事情，但我有自信总有一天我会像你一样知道如何去爱，所以你愿意给我一个机会吗？”</p><p>金钟云没有说话，只是笑着眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>- the end -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>